


Arcade

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Arcades, Fluff, M/M, QBert - Freeform, frogger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Alex and Winston have a sweet date at the arcade.
Relationships: Alex Standall/Winston Williams
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Arcade

Winston sits in the passenger seat as Alex drives them to an ice cream place. It was the middle of the day on a Saturday and the boys wanted to go out and do something fun. He smiles at the younger boy. Alex was smiling so  hard, his little dimples were coming out. Winston found it absolutely adorable. He smiles at the boy and grabs his hand.

Alex pulls into the ice cream place at the pier and goes to get out of the car until Winston pulls him back to kiss him.  A blush comes over Alex’s cheek.

“Let’s go,” Winston says, getting out of the car. He sees Alex pout in the car and then gets out. 

“That was mean,” Alex says, grabbing Winston’s hand.

“I know,” Winston says, playfully. 

They go inside and get in line. It’s relatively short, only a few young kids and their parents.

“So, you never told me what the second part of this date is,” Winston says.

“That’s because it’s a surprise, Win,” Alex says.

“Are you really  going to play that game with me?”  Winston rolls his eyes.

“Yes... yes I am,” Alex says, close to giggling.

Winston rolls his eyes again. He can see Alex smiling. They get to the register. Alex orders cookie dough ice cream and Winston gets vanilla.

“Dude, that’s boring,” Alex says. 

“Yeah, well that’s what Hilcrest taught me. To be boring,” Winston says.

“Well, you’re at Liberty now, and nothing’s ever boring there,” Alex says.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Winston says.

“I’ll never understand why, after all that’s happened, you’d move to Liberty,” Alex says.

“I just had a gut feeling something good would come of it, and, would you look at that, I was right,” He says, before kissing Alex softly. 

“Damn, you’re corny,” Alex says, grabbing his ice cream.

“I’d like to think romantic,” Winston says, grabbing his as well.

They walk outside and eat their ice cream.

“Ok, so now I have a question for you. Why Evergreen? Why’d you move here?” Winston asks.

“It seemed like a lowkey place. I had been bullied very badly before moving here. I was different and the people in my old town didn’t like that so my parents found this place and we moved,” Alex tells him.

“That sucks. Also, what do you mean by different?” Winston asks.

“Oh, that’s right, you never saw when I first came here,” Alex stops and pulls out his phone. He scrolls for a bit until he finds a picture. It’s a picture of him, blond and with a septum piercing, “You can believe my dad was pissed when he found out I went behind his back and did that.”

“You were hot,” Winston says.

“And I’m not now?” Alex challenges.

“No, now you look more like that if I so much as talk dirty to you, I’ll corrupt you. Now, you look innocent and sweet. Back then, you looked like you fucked everyone and were super sexy,” Winston says.

“You know, I  should be offended that you don’t think I’m hot now, but I’m more concerned with the fact that you think anyone at that school thought I was sexy. The only reason I wasn’t bullied as badly here was because I was friends with those stupid jocks,” Alex says.

“So, why don’t you dye your hair again?” Winston asks.

“It just reminds me of that time before I attempted and even though I kind of want to, I just can’t,” Alex says.

“Oh,” Winston says, “Well if you ever choose to do it again, I think it’ll look great.”

“Thanks,” Alex smiles then realizes something, “Oh, we’re at the other place.”

“An arcade?” Winston asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m going to teach you how to game,” Alex says, smiling.

“I’m about to be terrible at this, you realize that, right?” Winston smiles.

“Yeah, but that’s why I’m going to teach you how to play,” Alex says.

The arcade was a very retro looking place with older video games. Alex makes a bee-line for Q*Bert.

“Come on Win, this one’s really easy,” Alex says,  motioning for him to come over. 

“Okay, fine. I’m here. How do I do this?” Winston asks.

“Okay, so what you have to do is jump on each of the blocks and change their color,” Alex says and Winston does this for 3 of the squares then falls off the edge.

“Okay so you were not kidding about not being good at this, but that’s fine. Do you want me to go?” Winston nods.

“Yeah, show me how it’s done, oh great one,” Winston says then laughs. Alex in fact does show him how it’s done, quickly getting to the fourth round of the 5 th level. He continues to play as Winston watches.

“How did you get so good at this?” Winston asks.

“A lot of my childhood was spent at arcades like this with my older brother,”  Alex says, shortly before finishing off the original 9 levels.

“That’s very impressive,” Winston says.

“Thank you. Now, do you want to try this again or try a different game?”  Alex asks.

“I think I’m just going to watch you play,” Winston says.

“No, you’re not. You are going to play at least one game well,” Alex says, grabbing Winston’s hand and pulling him to another part of the arcade. A Frogger machine stands in front of them.

“It is literally the easiest game here. Please do it. For me,” Alex says, whipping out the best set of puppy dog eyes Winston had ever seen. 

“You know, it’s things like this that make me think you look corruptible,” Winston says, stepping up to the arcade machine.

“I’m fine with that, as long they can get you to do what I want,” Alex say innocently, knowing exactly how dirty it sounded.

“And I’m the mean one?” Winston jokes.

“Yes,” Alex says.

Winston starts the game and does actually really well. Alex rests his head of Winston’s shoulder and watches as he goes through the obstacles without being hit. Winston accidentally messes up at a certain point and turns to give Alex a kiss.

“Guess we found my secret talent, didn’t we?”


End file.
